world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414EddyEnzo
anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 01:42 -- 01:44 AT: ∴ Oh, a fellow musician? in a Half-Blood music forum? ∴ 01:44 CG: Er... 01:44 CG: Hi. 01:45 CG: And Uh..Yeah that's me. 01:45 AT: ∴ sorry forgive my intrusion, also my presumptiousness, I assumed you are both musically inclinded and also, like me and the band "Gursig Rouius" ∴ 01:46 AT: ∴ since you commented on liking them. ∴ 01:46 CG: Oh definitely. it's...really more of a historical respect thing I have for the band. 01:47 AT: ∴ Indeed, they're a big source of inspiration for my own project: a philosophically based space post-progrock band ∴ 01:48 CG: ..uhm..space? 01:48 AT: ∴ "A Boundless Eternity Returns" ∴ 01:48 CG: ookaay. I'm...more the renaissance rock person. 01:48 AT: ∴ and yes, well the idea of the infinite vastness of space, worked into music ∴ 01:49 AT: ∴ Oh, that I can understand, I mean start with fundementals first right? ∴ 01:49 CG: Well it's quite the step forward. I think... 01:49 CG: I figure having commenters and people listening to your music might beget more fans for your fanbase. 01:49 AT: ∴ Indeed! and I plan on releasing an album relatively soon. ∴ 01:50 AT: ∴ I need to record alot of what I've written. ∴ 01:50 AT: ∴ Also a band would help. ∴ 01:50 CG: ... wait... 01:50 CG: ...I thought you HAVE a band. 01:51 AT: ∴ Well, I have my project "aBER" and I have lyrics and ideas for music, ∴ 01:51 CG: ...Hmm. Well...maybe I can help a bit? 01:52 AT: ∴ Oh? I didn't want to assume you played guitar, but do you think you can play a corde progression and have that looped with stretched audio and ambient sounds? ∴ 01:53 CG: ...Er... 01:53 CG: I can play a guitar yes. 01:53 CG: I just didn't imagine you'd be wanting something that detailed so fast. 01:54 AT: ∴ well, I can do the mixing, my question was mainly, are you comfortable with other stuff going on while your guitar plays? ∴ 01:54 AT: ∴ I've known guitarists who want their sound upfront, even if it drowns out the singer ∴ 01:54 CG: I don't think I'm that kind of guitarist or any kind of guitarist. 01:55 CG: I just play the guitar, tune it up, and try playing it well while listening to FOUNDERS OF KAMELOT 01:55 AT: ∴ Oh FoK, I know them, very bombastic, and their views of archetypes are... well they certainly have them. ∴ 01:56 CG: Well rock has gone far since the roots of the old times back when jazz was the origin... after that it split into three types. metal, rock, and pop. 01:56 CG: and one of the kings of rock is ... well ... a food product i guess. 01:56 CG: ...Meatloaf. 01:57 AT: ∴ ...fascinating... I had never realized the meat industry of old Earth prevaided the music industry. ∴ 01:57 CG: uuhhh yeeaahhh... 01:58 CG: The human who started it used the term 'meatloaf' as a stage name. 01:58 CG: But he had a great singing voice, most likely able to go into opera as a tenner. 01:59 AT: ∴ oh, well prehaps a butcher's son who dreamt of more than splitting beeffilled hoof beasts ∴ 01:59 CG: Yeah let's go with that... 02:00 CG: So...You're going into this music business without knowing its roots? 02:00 AT: ∴ Well, music is part of what I want to do, I'm a philosopher at heart, ∴ 02:00 CG: More like a philosopher at string from the sound ofi t. 02:00 CG: of it* 02:01 CG: giving philosophy through music... 02:01 AT: ∴ A good way of looking at it; working a philosophic message into aBER, and launching my music into space ∴ 02:02 AT: ∴ If a soul as singular and isolated as I hears it, I want to help with their search for truth, ∴ 02:02 AT: ∴ just as I search for truth, whatever it may be ∴ 02:02 CG: ... 02:02 CG: I really dunno what to say. 02:02 AT: ∴ Well, I often say too much, I fear. ∴ 02:03 CG: No no i mean... Sure trollkind was found to exist outside human kind but ... 02:03 CG: what other races are there left to hear sounds? 02:03 AT: ∴ Well... Perhaps a race kinder than the sum of our blood, eh? ∴ 02:03 CG: and isn't...space something where sounds can't be heard? 02:03 AT: ∴ ... ∴ 02:04 AT: ∴ The ambiant sound of space is a concept... ∴ 02:04 CG: Well I mean when you said launch it into space. 02:04 CG: But the ambiance of space I understand. 02:04 AT: ∴ a recepticle playing the music would be launched into space... ∴ 02:05 AT: ∴ ...whatever found the music would need to provide the medium for the sound to travel, I suppose... ∴ 02:05 CG: Yeah... 02:06 CG: Well I'll be happy to help provide string music. 02:06 CG: Regardless of how it turns out. 02:07 AT: ∴ well, I can send you sheet music, and if you record it for me, I will share the end product with you. ∴ 02:07 CG: That'd be very nice. 02:07 AT: ∴ You will get full credit, of course. ∴ 02:07 CG: I imagine that I guess. 02:08 AT: ∴ Us "third racers" need to stick together, you know. ∴ 02:08 CG: Let's not put turns like that on us. 02:08 CG: by the way, name's Eddy Malloy. 02:08 AT: ∴ Oh, Sorry, I'm Enzo. Enzo Medeis. ∴ 02:09 CG: Medeis...hmm 02:09 AT: ∴ ...You...you know the name... ∴ 02:11 AT: ∴ I assure you, I will not include any notion of Magic in my music. ∴ 02:12 AT: ∴ except for a song dedicated to the notion that Magic does not exist, and Magicians are frauds. ∴ 02:12 CG: ... 02:12 CG: ...Leon ... Medeis is your dad? 02:12 AT: ∴ ... ∴ 02:12 CG: ... I am SO sorry ... 02:13 AT: ∴ He comes from a different time before Logic, and before reason. ∴ 02:13 AT: ∴ But he takes care of me, and he loves me. ∴ 02:13 CG: He's...been mostly the inspiration behind why I love FLARP, second only to my own Fathers famous exploits as a world renown FLARPER 02:14 AT: ∴ Oh... You FLARP? ∴ 02:14 CG: Excessively. 02:15 AT: ∴ Well, and interesting choice, if admittedly a stereotypically feminine trollish sport. ∴ 02:15 CG: ... Excuse me? 02:16 CG: I can respect you don't like it but do know you're talking to someone who is rather deep in the act of it. 02:16 AT: ∴ I speak mainly from what I've observed of the event pamphlets my father keeps. ∴ 02:16 CG: they must've been shitty pamphlets... 02:16 AT: ∴ Well, be that as it may, you should be careful. ∴ 02:16 CG: Because the concept behind FLARP is more 'FATAL LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAY' 02:16 CG: Fatal as in i've had mental scars from it. 02:17 CG: and i think some physical ones... 02:18 AT: ∴ again: FeminineTrollish... a hazard when mixed with the zeal to "win treasure" ∴ 02:18 CG: Eh heh heh heh... Really... 02:19 AT: ∴ Again, I can only speak from observation and analysis, ∴ 02:19 AT: ∴ I don't go in for fake adventure. ∴ 02:19 CG: ... Fake ... 02:20 CG: For the love of good grief ... 02:20 AT: ∴ Ultimately it is staged, an act for the participents; ∴ 02:20 AT: ∴ at the end of the day, it's only a game. ∴ 02:20 CG: E dih'd baceaja ed ... 02:21 CG: I can understand how you say it's fake. 02:21 CG: To me, it's my only means of escaping reality. 02:21 AT: ∴ I...I'm sorry I think for first message was an unfortunate typo. ∴ 02:22 CG: Oh it's just another language. 02:22 CG: DOn't mind it. 02:22 CG: Don't mind it* 02:22 AT: ∴ Ah, it's none I'm familiar with. ∴ 02:22 CG: do you play video games? 02:22 AT: ∴ but, I understand wanting to escape reality; I enjoy Touhou Trollgirl Fighter games. ∴ 02:23 AT: ∴ Incredible music and shoot 'em ups are easy for me. ∴ 02:23 CG: I'm more Real time and turn base strategy games. 02:23 AT: ∴ despite the horrendously ill dressed magic girls in it... ∴ 02:23 CG: ... Ick. 02:23 AT: ∴ well... it's the only thing I can connect to the Old Wizard with... ∴ 02:24 CG: Well I'll say that's PRETTY old. 02:24 AT: ∴ Well, I admire the minds of men who've been dead for hundreds of years; ∴ 02:25 AT: ∴ I suppose we're both antiquated in our own ways. ∴ 02:25 CG: Me over mideval times and you...well yeah. 02:26 AT: ∴ To be fair, most persutes of the flesh are futile, and the old man has his tastes, however gross they may be. ∴ 02:26 CG: Gross? You should've heard the last troll I talked to. She kept going on and on about...buckets...? 02:27 CG: ...I couldn't figure where the reference was going and...I sorta ended up figuring out she was messing with me i think. 02:27 AT: ∴ Oh? a Red solicitation? on your first encounter? ∴ 02:27 CG: Red solicitation? 02:28 AT: ∴ I've read about how trolls mate, I don't understand it much, but sounds like you were being winked at ∴ 02:28 AT: ∴ admittedly I don't know much, but that sort of romance seems universal. ∴ 02:28 CG: actually after a while of chatting and turning it around, it turns out she tried making me out as a pervert. 02:28 CG: and didn't like me. 02:29 CG: So she was just messing with me? 02:29 AT: ∴ ah yes, the old feminine bait and switch. ∴ 02:29 AT: ∴ It is fully possible, if she didn't want to flirt with you again, only to shoot you down again. ∴ 02:30 CG: Funny thing. last thing she said was, and I quote... 02:31 CG: 'I have a curtain call to go to. You should use this time to think about how to treat ladies'. 02:31 CG: My response was, in a differnt language she wouldn't understand... 'I will when I see one." 02:31 AT: ∴ oh? she's a performer is she? hmmm... ∴ 02:31 CG: ballerina. 02:31 AT: ∴ ah... well she certainly can work her way up to Burlesque... ∴ 02:32 CG: No fooling... 02:32 AT: ∴ I'm sorry, my personal prefrences are showing. ∴ 02:32 CG: ... you actually go for that? 02:33 AT: ∴ Well, Burlesque performance is all about the show, whilst being titilating, ∴ 02:33 AT: ∴ Also... I wouldn't mind meeting my favorite performer someday. ∴ 02:33 CG: ... I think I just had a shi- favorite performer? 02:33 CG: who might that be? 02:34 AT: ∴ Well... I have an odd connection with Seriad Rytoil. ∴ 02:34 CG: Really? 02:35 AT: ∴ I think my father knows of her but is keeping that from me. and I'm not sure why. ∴ 02:35 CG: Probably from the video games you mentioned. 02:35 AT: ∴ ... ∴ 02:36 AT: ∴ She unfathomably more classy, talented, and real than those magic girls that pollute anotherwise incredible shmup franchize ∴ 02:36 AT: ∴ but that is neither here nor their, she may be involved someway. ∴ 02:36 CG: Well alright. I can give you the handle of that girl who tried being flirty with me. 02:37 AT: ∴ Oh? You don't mind her thinking you're trying to share her with other men? ∴ 02:37 CG: fa ona HID O DNEHG 02:37 CG: I mean. 02:37 CG: ... we are not a thing... 02:38 CG: It was just a first time ... 02:38 AT: ∴ my appologies, I figured if I flustered you I could observe more of this other language of yours. ∴ 02:38 AT: ∴ also I was teasing you. ∴ 02:38 CG: Uhm...You could've asked for some lessons in it. 02:38 CG: and her handle is acrobaticAmbulist 02:39 AT: ∴ Thank you, Eddy, I will be sending you sheet music relatively soon; ∴ 02:39 AT: ∴ you can read complex cordes with intentional dissenence correct? ∴ 02:39 CG: And if you wanna learn this other language then I'll let you know the simple coding for it. 02:39 CG: comple-wait what? 02:39 CG: Just put it in music note form and I'll understand it. 02:40 AT: ∴ If you have Music theory, we should make something incredible together. ∴ 02:40 CG: I'll see if I have that book in my shelf. 02:41 AT: ∴ Indeed, if you need links to the music theory I've studied, I can provide them. ∴ 02:41 CG: Thanks. 02:44 CG: Well change in topic. You heard of SGrub? 02:44 AT: ∴ Very little, I know its a game people don't play long; ∴ 02:45 AT: ∴ if it's even out yet... ∴ 02:45 CG: I know. It's got me suspicious about it. 02:46 AT: ∴ Hell, I don't mind searching for truth though any mediums I can, ∴ 02:46 AT: ∴ The more I learn about it, I'll share with you, I would hope for the same courtesy. ∴ 02:46 CG: Definitely. 02:51 AT: ∴ Well, it is getting to the middle of the day, if I'm going to write anything today, I should type something up soon. ∴ 02:51 AT: ∴ Until we chat again, Eddy. ∴ 02:51 CG: Alright. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 02:52 --